Recueil : 30 instants dans le monde d'Harry Potter
by Violette b
Summary: Un mois pour reprendre l'écriture. Un pêle-mêle de drabbles sur l'univers de Harry Potter. "Des photos, des souvenirs, rêves ou cauchemars s'animaient, plongeant son cœur dans les tourmentes de son passé."
1. Vie

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà presque deux ans que je n'ai pas publié (hormis deux trois petites choses), j'espère que vous me pardonnerai. J'ai eu un très gros blocage, mais je vais tenter, grâce à ce recueil de me remettre en selle et vous publier un drabble (plus ou moins long) par jour pendant un mois.

L'écriture fait partie de moi, j'en ai besoin au quotidien et pour ce déclic je voudrais remercier **ema9884** et son dernier chapitre qui m'a "mis une claque" et m'a réveillé. Alors merci voulais aussi remercier **gwen-HP** et **Dulanoire** pour m'avoir soutenues et pour avoir tenter de me lancer sur plusieurs textes pendant ses longs mois de "page blanche", textes qui finiront par sortir, je vous le promet.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande JKR, seule l'histoire et de moi.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Derrière ses paupières closes Harry voyait défiler de nombreuses images, tel un film de sa vie. Des photos, des souvenirs, rêves ou cauchemars s'animaient, plongeant son cœur dans les tourmentes de son passé.

La respiration difficile il revivait sa jeunesse chez les Dursley, les responsabilités trop vites endossées, et les lourdes pertes subies à cette époque.

Une larme perla sur sa joue en revoyant Sirius traverser l'arche.

Après la guerre vint le temps de la reconstruction qui ne fut guère plus agréable pour lui, balançant entre le deuil et la pression, que son statut de héros lui avait confié. Peu de gens se souciaient de se qu'il pouvait ressentir il était devenu une icône à idolâtrer, poursuivi par les médias jusque dans son intimité.

Heureusement pour lui Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient toujours été là pour lui. Et depuis peu l'arrivée de ses enfants le comblait.

Ils étaient devenus sa lumière, sa raison d'être et pour eux il trouverait la force et le courage d'avancer encore et encore.

Une dernière larme fila.

Ses paupières s'écartèrent découvrant ses beaux yeux verts.

La page était tournée.

* * *

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis, ça me fera plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Ainsi que de recevoir vos critiques et vos conseils pour m'améliorer et vous offrir de nouveaux textes de meilleure qualité.


	2. Lys forever

Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu différent.

Je voulais vous remercier de prendre le temps de me lire, ça me touche. Alors voilà, merci.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnage et l'univers appartiennent à la grande JKR.

* * *

-Castle of glass, Linkin Park-

Un frisson lui traversa le corps. Le son de sa voix l'avait touché en plein cœur, il savait qu'elle était là, à l'angle du couloir. Mais il n'osa pas regarder il savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Son rire cristallin raisonnait dans sa tête faisant écho à de lointains souvenirs. Une belle époque, où ils étaient amis.

 _C'était un bel après midi au environ d'Halloween, près de la rivière de Carbone-les-mines._

 _Lily était là, sur l'herbe à_ _métamorphoser des feuilles brunies voletantes, en bel oiseau, léger, fantastique de pureté. Il s'approcha délicatement d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle était merveilleuse, elle rayonnait de gentillesse et beauté._

 _Ils n'étaient que des enfants apprenant la magie. L'après midi passa, ils échangeaient quelques uns des derniers_ _sortilèges qu'ils venaient de maitriser, mais surtout riaient et oubliaient quelques temps leurs soucis._

 _Ce jour là il lui_ _offrit un merveilleux lys d'eau._

Maintenant Lily était fâchée de son comportement et refusait de lui adresser la parole. Il en voulait a James, cet imbécile ! Il le haïssait.

Il avait besoin d'elle, elle était son amie, sa meilleure amie et elle lui échappait, ne pouvant se partager entre eux.

Il se sentait plus seul et plus désespéré que jamais. D'énormes pressions commençaient à peser sur lui, il ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps.

Il savait qu'il allait bientôt la perdre à jamais, Poudlard prendrait fin dans quelques semaines et leurs chemins se sépareraient définitivement. Malgré tout il savait tout au fond de lui qu'il l'aimerait à jamais.

-Lily-


	3. Les idées de Sirius

Un petit mot pour vous remercier de lire ces petites histoires, j'espère que ça vous y prenez du plaisir (et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez).

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

 **Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, seule l'histoire est de moi.

* * *

Au fond de la salle de potion Sirius n'était pas trop attentif au cours.

Il était entrain de planifier quelque chose de bien plus passionnant, oubliant d'écouter Slughorn divaguer sur les divers effets des philtres de paix.

Un nouveau plan pour faire enrager Servilus.

Oh oui ! Ça serait intéressant de savoir ce que donnerait un vampire au nez crochu transformé en boule à facette. Oh mais quelle idée de génie ! Il était fier de lui. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver comment arriver à ses fins.

Une potion de brillance ne devrait pas être trop difficile à mettre au point. Un peu de poudre d'ellébore pour ses propriétés d'invisibilité (mais pas trop), avec deux petites queues de rat, ne poignée de poudre de lampyris splendidula pour le reflet de lumière, et pour lier le tout une vingtaine de gouttes de salive de stangulot. Faire mijoter le tout discrètement pendant 3 minutes et verser la belle potion argentée dans une fiole.

Enfin prêt ! Le cours terminé les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Sirius, suivis de près pas James, se précipitèrent hors du cachot pour se cacher un peu plus loin surveillant l'arrivée de Servilus qui ne fut pas bien long. Une fois dans leur champ d'attaque Sirius, sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, attrapa la fiole et l'envoya de toutes ses forces à l'arrière du crâne gras de Rogue. Furieux celui-ci chercha en vain où était son agresseur. Puis fini par prendre le chemin de la grande salle.

Quand il y arriva il sentis tous les yeux se braquer sur lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que ses mains scintillaient, et il devina que son visage devait en faire autant. Humilié et blessé (bien qu'impassible) il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit se cacher.

Il les tuerait !

Sirius était hilare.


	4. Guerre capillaire

De plus en plus tard, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à vous de prendre le temps de lire mes maigre textes. Merci.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnage et l'univers appartiennent à la grande JKR.

* * *

Enfermée dans la salle de bain du dortoir Gryffondor Hermione s'activait. Un peigne en bois à la main face au grand miroir, un chaudron de potion Lissenplis posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Les cheveux lavé, coulant sur ses épaules.

Première mèche, Hermione s'arme de sa baguette pour appliquer une bonne couche de potion et c'est parti pour la torture. En commençant le démêlage par les pointes, puis petit à petit remontant vers la racine. Lui arrachant quelques grimaces et la chute d'une bonne poignée de cheveux. Ainsi de suite jusqu'à l'éradication du dernier nœud.

Les bras engourdis et les larmes au bord des yeux, elle s'attaque maintenant au séchage des bigoudis à l'aide du sortilège d'air chaud.

Une fois la première partie du calvaire fini, il faut enchainer avec la sculpture et la fixation de la coiffure. Hermione se lance donc un ballet de pinces et de barrettes montant une à une les boucles de son chignon.

Après trois heures d'un travail acharné la jeune lionne s'autorise à observer le résultat, et se surprend à se trouver jolie.

Elle choisi de faire un maquillage très léger pour souligner son regard et fini par enfiler sa robe bleue pervenche et ses chaussures.

Épuisée mais heureuse elle pris le chemin de la salle de bal pour une soirée inoubliable.


	5. Changement saisonnier

Encore une fois un peu juste, ce chapitre à bien failli ne pas voir le jour.

Comme d'habitude je tenais à vous remercier de suivre ma publication et de prendre le temps de lire ces quelques ligne tous les jours. Ça me touche beaucoup. Alors merci à vous.

 **Disclaimer** : tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR, seul l'histoire vient de mon petit cerveau.

Bonne lecture

* * *

C'était la fin d'un bel et chaud été. La magie avait opéré quelques semaines durant. Cependant avec la douce chaleur s'en allait la poésie laissant place à un grand vide glacé.

Cette inanité fort commune, laissait dans de nombreux cœurs de magnifiques souvenirs et une profonde mélancolie.

Avec la brise automnale s'enfuyait les sentiments chafouins, valsant en compagnie de feuilles roussies qui voletaient vers le sol. Les odeurs des bois humides, des premiers feux accompagnés de thé épicés redonnaient du baume au cœur. Bientôt l'hiver serait là.

Ça y est le givre arriva transformant le parc du château en une vaste étendue scintillante à l'aube. Ce paysage paraissait encore plus majestueux, c'était un spectacle apaisant, rien ne bougeait on aurait pu se croire seul.

Puis la neige arriverait, suivie par les vacances de Noël, et il serait l'heure de rentrer dans sa famille pour quelques festivités.

Luna attendait ça avec impatience.


	6. Figée

Je voulais vous remercier de prendre le temps de me lire, ça me touche. Du fond du coeur, merci.

 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnage et l'univers appartiennent à la grande JKR.

* * *

Un bouquet de fleurs séchées, trônait sur la table de chevet. A l'image de la situation, terne, triste, figée, presque morte.

Juste à côté dans le lit, Hermione, pâle sans couleurs était pétrifiée depuis plusieurs semaines. Harry n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer dormir, son visage n'exprimait pas cet apaisement que l'on peut observer chez une personne entrain de rêver. Elle était figée dans une position inconfortable, et cela lui brisait le cœur. Elle lui manquait terriblement, la vie sans elle n'avait pas la même saveur. Parfois il l'entendait les sermonner pour leur manque de discipline et de rigueur dans leur travail.

Elle était sa sœur et la voir ainsi le désespérait, le temps paraissait si long sans elle.

En plus de cela le mystère de la chambre et du monstre n'avançait pas. Il avait l'impression que sans Hermione se massacre ne se résoudrait pas, il avait peur.

Sans elle il était complètement déboussolé.

C'était sa meilleure amie. Et elle était pétrifiée.


	7. Note de l'auteur

Un petit mot, par respect, pour vous dire que je n'arrive pas à tenir les délais.

Je me suis mise beaucoup de pression pour écrire tous les jours cette semaine après mon travail. Je n'y arrive plus, déjà.

Ça me fait de la peine parce que ça me tenait vraiment à coeur. Mais entre le travail à la prépa et tout le reste, je n'arrive pas à écrire et poster tous les jours. Alors si vous l'acceptez je finirai ce projet de 30 drabbles sur le monde de Harry Potter mais à un rythme moins soutenu. Pour me permettre de vous présenter des textes écrits en plus de dix minutes.

Je suis vraiment désolée, le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture il devrait arriver demain avec quelques jours de retard.

Et merci à toi **Pic** pour tes reviews.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée.

Et j'espère à bientôt cher lecteur.

Violette


End file.
